Redemption Week
by ShadowMajin
Summary: Collection of Virtured oneshots for GohanVidel Week 2.0, sponsored by the SweetestIrony and Videl-Gohan groups.
1. Prudence is Overrated

Alright folks, it's time for GohanVidel Week 2.0! That's right, you heard me; a second round of oneshots being posted once a day for the next week. For more information, go to the SweetestIrony forum. There will be the address to the group's page on Deviantart, which holds all the stuff you'd want to know about this week. While the first one was the Seven Sins; this weeks is more about redemption for our sins. Thus the Seven Virtures are our themes. Nice, huh?

Theme=Prudence.

* * *

"One can never be too cautious in this day and age. Prudence is a virtue," Son Chichi always told her son.

"It's a little too late for that," Gohan muttered as he walked down the halls of his school. Though he was sure that the saying was "Patience was a virtue", he wasn't about to correct his mom on it. She was a bit too strong-headed to be corrected.

In all honesty though, the Son boy tried to be prudent; he really did. He just…didn't succeed all the time. On his first day alone he stopped a bank robber, made a couple of his fellow classmates suspicious of him, leapt 25 ft into the air to catch a fly ball, and took a pitch to the head; all before lunch time. Speaking of which, hopefully he'd have enough food for today. He didn't want to go hungry again.

It didn't help that despite his carefulness, he still attached more and more suspicion to his name. Disappearing after one of his classmates, Videl Satan, would go off to stop a crime; always being around crime scenes as he attempted to escape from them; and being late to class being a few of those things.

To add more fuel to the fire as well, just five minutes ago he had removed a whole set of lockers from the wall when he leaned against it.

Hopefully this occurrence wouldn't be tagged onto him, but knowing his luck, his name was already at the top of someone's list. Fortunately, he was early to school for once; so early that only a handful of students were in the building and conveniently not in the same hall as the fallen lockers.

"Holy crap! What the hell happen here?!"

Well, never mind; seemed someone just found his handiwork.

Rounding the corner of the hall, the Son boy put more distance between him and the scene of his latest accident.

* * *

"Who would vandalize school property? I mean really? Couldn't they go somewhere else and do that?" Videl complained as she sat in her seat.

Naturally, the moment the fallen lockers were found, someone made a call to their resident, one girl police force, hoping she could get to the bottom of it. Needless to say, she wasn't very pleased to receive that call.

"I don't know," her blonde friend Erasa answered. "Though I'd like to meet him. Anyone that can move lockers off the wall has to be a hunk."

Videl gave her friend an annoyed look. "Is that all you ever think about? Cute boys?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"There's nothing wrong with that," another blond, Sharpner, defended. "I'd love to meet the guy too so he can give me some muscle building tips. My arms haven't been improving from my last couple of workouts."

"I'm surrounded by idiots," the Satan girl sighed as she sat in her seat. Lazily, the dark headed girl looked to her left, past Erasa, and settled her gaze on the geeky looking Gohan. "Would you like to add any other idiotic comments?"

Startled, Gohan looked at the girl and seemed to look nervous, causing sirens to wail inside Videl's head. "Umm…uhhh…not really."

"You're acting awfully weird, Gohan," Videl said as she narrowed her eyes. "Do you know anything about these lockers?"

"No! I mean, no, not at all," the Son boy denied.

"Is that so? Then why are you so nervous?"

"Videl!" Erasa exclaimed. "You think Gohan moved those lockers?" This was followed by a burst of laughter from the blond on the opposite side of the Satan girl.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Sharpner laughed. "The nerd can barely hold up his pencil, much less tear school lockers from a wall!"

Mentally, Videl couldn't help but agree with her "friend's" claim. Gohan wasn't exactly the type that looked like he could show such amazing strength. Then again, he had displayed some very unusual abilities since he got here…

"You never know," the Satan girl replied. "Aren't comic book heroes suppose to pretend to be weak when they could lift trains with their pinkies?"

"Videl, babe," Sharpner spoke, "comic book heroes don't exist. They're just fantasy. You might as well say geek boy over there could fly around the world in a day."

"Those guys from the Cell Games could fly," Videl shot back.

"But didn't your father say those were just tricks?" Erasa countered. "He seemed pretty adamant about it."

"Maybe they are tricks," Videl admitted. "But there were quite a few of those guys that could do it, including Cell. There may be more to it than it being just a trick."

"You think so?" Gohan spoke up, much to the surprise of the other three.

"Yeah, I guess so," the Satan girl replied. "Why?"

An uncomfortable look crawled onto the boy's face. "If you could fly, would you want to learn how?"

"Of course," Videl answered. "Who wouldn't want to be able to fly?"

"Right," Sharpner said as he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just hunt down one of those Cell Game fighters then and make him teach you to fly. That'd go over well."

"Just you wait! I will!" Videl confidently. "Then I'll be flying all over the place!"

All the while, Gohan couldn't help but cringe just a little bit. Knowing his luck, he was gonna end up being the very person that would have to teach her that. Hopefully it wouldn't happen too soon though. He was still getting use to this school and things would get a little bit hectic if he was forced to teach flying lessons.

For the time being though, he just needed to be a little bit cautious was all. Couldn't make it too easy for her, could he?


	2. The Great Pizza Delivery Theft

Theme=Justice

* * *

The police station was in an uproar. People were shouting left and right, demanding justice. On one side of the room stood men and women, demanding they get free pizza due to the fact their orders hadn't been delivered to them within the half an hour guarantee limit. On the opposite side, the very pizza delivery boys and their bosses claiming that they shouldn't have to follow through on that guarantee due to extenuating circumstances.

"They owe us free pizza!" a man shouted in rage. "They're crooks for trying to sell it to us!"

"It's not our fault that the pizzas were late!" one of the pizza employers shouted back.

All the while, the police force stood in silent bewilderment. Perhaps had the entire argument been about donuts, they would've followed it better. However, the more important question was why these people were nearly having a brawl in a police station, rather than taking their complaints to a courtroom.

At least, that's how Videl Satan saw it. Unless there was some sort of crime occurring behind the whole thing, this was not the place for filing grievances.

Taking a look around the station, the Satan girl quickly noted that none of the police force looked like they were gonna break this insane party up any time soon. It looked as if she was gonna have to step in.

Sucking in a deep breath of air, Videl shouted "QUIET!" The reaction to this was just as she expected; both sides quickly stopping their arguing. "Okay folks. I don't know what's going on here, but I intend on finding out. First off, I want to know why you all are here, in a police department, rather than going to a courthouse."

When no one spoke up, for fear of looking stupid, the daughter of Satan growled. "No one wants to answer? Fine. You sir!" she said as she pointed at one of the pizza consumers. "Tell me why you're pissed off at some delivery boys and make it snappy."

"Well, you see, we all called for pizza delivery and these guys promised our pizzas within half an hour or it's free. But these guys refuse to honor their promise and say we have to pay for pizzas that we never got."

Videl nodded her head in understanding. "That makes sense." Turning to the pizza guys, she then demanded "And why aren't you honoring your promise?"

This time, the Satan girl didn't have to call on someone to speak; one of the pizza bosses answered immediately. "Due to extenuating circumstances, we couldn't deliver the pizzas. But we have to recoup the money it took to use all the ingredients to make the pizzas. Otherwise we'd go broke."

Videl just stared at the man. "So you're charging these people for pizzas they never received? That doesn't sound right at all. You better give me a better explanation before I have your restaurants begging for bankruptcy protection."

Nervously, one of the pizza delivery boys stepped forward. "You see ma'am, the pizzas were stolen in route to these people's houses. And since us pizza delivery boys can't return empty-handed, we have to go and get the money for the stolen pizzas."

"That's bull crap!" one of the angry customers shouted, a chorus of the other people joining in as well.

All it took was one Satan glare from Videl to silence the group, as well as keeping the pizza people from retaliating. "So you say your pizzas are being stolen? Fine then, I'll investigate this claim. If it turns out false, you owe these people free pizza. If true, then I'll force your thief to pay for them. Deal?"

This seemed to please both sides for the moment; it took a written agreement to ensure the deal would be honored. With that mess dealt with for the moment, Videl turned her attention to the task at hand. She needed to catch this pizza thief and she knew she could do it. All she needed was a certain someone's help to do so.

And that person was…

* * *

"Videeeeeeeel," Gohan whined as she drug him away from the pizza restaurant, "I'm hungry!"

Why was this girl doing this to him? First she blackmailed him into participating in some tournament and teaching her to fly. Now she had offered to buy him pizza, only to force him into some pizza delivery uniform and drag him away from the cheesy pie he'd been craving for the past twenty minutes.

"We're not here to eat pizza, Gohan," Videl told him as she pulled him by his arm.

"Then why did you invite me for pizza?" the Son boy protested.

"If you actually thought with your brain than with your stomach, you would've heard me ask you to go to a pizza restaurant; not to eat at one," the girl answered.

"That was misleading! And why am I the only one dressed as a pizza delivery boy?"

"Because someone's been stealing pizzas and I'm gonna find out who it is."

"But then why aren't you dressed this way?" Gohan inquired.

"Because the title is pizza delivery _boy, _not girl," Videl replied. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked for your help."

"But why me? Why did you choose me over someone else?"

Videl stopped her pulling and looked at the boy. "One, you're the only guy I know that would help stop this thief. Two, every other guy I know would die rather than be dressed up as a delivery boy."

"Don't you think I'd rather die too?" Gohan said.

"Well if you don't stop whining, perhaps I'll just drag you back to the pizza place and eat a whole pizza in front of you. How does that sound?"

That all but crushed the Son boy's resistance as he hung his head. "Let's just get this over with."

Giving him a small smile, the Satan girl patted his cheek before pulling him once more to get the job done. "Okay, here's the plan. We're gonna do a mock pizza delivery. You'll be driving the car while I hide in the back. When the thief comes, I'll jump him and arrest him. Should be a piece of cake."

"Mmmm…cake."

"Gohan, mind on the mission."

However, before the two could continue with their plan, they both stopped as they saw the car Gohan would be driving during this mission. Sitting by the curb was what use to be a rickety car. There were a few modifications, namely attachments that made the car look like a slice of pizza.

A few moments passed before Videl said "No wonder people would rather die than be a delivery boy."

* * *

It had been an hour since the two had found the car; an hour that Gohan had been driving the pizza shamed car; an hour exhibition of Gohan's poor driving skills.

"Kami! That was a close one!"

"Gohan! Why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to drive?!"

"Ahhhh," Gohan screamed as he turned the car sharply.

"Gohan! Watch out for that light pole!" Videl shouted.

Jerking on the steering wheel, the Son boy narrowly missed the pole; another quick jerk of the wheel as he dodged another car; the squeal of the wheels on asphalt and car horns being heard in the background. All over the road, the pizza car swerved, miraculously missing every object on or next to the street.

"Gohan! Stop the car!" Videl ordered as she gripped onto the car seat until her knuckles turned white.

"Stop?" the Son boy asked before hitting the breaks, stopping the car in the middle of the road.

"NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET, YOU IDIOT!!!" Videl screamed as the loud shrill of a car horn sounded off behind them.

Acting fast, Gohan slammed his foot on the gas pedal, causing the car to groan as it lunged forward.

Suddenly, Videl grabbed the wheel. "Okay, listen to me Gohan," the Satan girl said as calmly as she could. "I want you to let go of the wheel and just use the pedals. We're gonna park this thing _on the side of the street_, okay? I'll tell you when to hit the break."

"Okay," Gohan said as he released the wheel.

Turning the wheel to the left, the car cut across the incoming traffic. Straightening it out as the car came close to the curb, the pizza car continued to move, heading right for a parked car.

"Gohan, hit the breaks!" Videl shouted.

However, the moment the Son boy hit the pedal, the breaks went out. Sensing the car's lack of stopping, the couple could only scream as their vehicle of death slammed right into the front of the parked car, promptly stopping their own car.

A few moments passed before Videl tore open the door of the car and leapt out, laying on the ground as she kissed the asphalt. "Thank you Kami! Thank you!" she shouted.

Slowly, Gohan got out of the now wrecked car, shaking visibly. "I…don't want…to do that ever…again."

Suddenly, Videl was right in front of him, causing him to jump back in surprise. "Why? Why, why, why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to drive?!" she shouted at him.

"Umm…you didn't ask?"

Wrong answer.

"You almost killed half the city, you idiot! I never thought I'd actually allow someone who was a danger to society to actually become a danger! Why, I oughta—"

That was when a loud laugh sounded off behind the girl, causing the Satan girl to turn around and Gohan tp simply looking up.

A few feet away stood the ever popular Vegeta, his arms crossed over his chest as he laughed at the scene before him.

"Vegeta?" Gohan spoke as he walked towards the saiyan. "What are you doing here?"

A couple minutes passed before the prince could get in control of his laughter. "I was just flying along when I saw that car driving out of control. I came to investigate and look what I find: the Son of Kakarot and his new found harpy."

"What did you call me?!" Videl shrieked. "Who in the hell are you to call me a harpy?!"

Vegeta looked at the girl amused before proclaiming "I am the Prince of all—"

"Uhh, Vegeta," Gohan interrupted. "You still didn't answer my question. We aren't even in West City, so there's no way you could've followed us from Capsule Corp. So what are you doing here?"

The Saiyan Prince glared at the boy for a moment before answering "I was getting hungry so I went looking for a pizza boy."

Silence followed that answer. "Have…have you been paying for those pizzas?" Gohan finally asked.

"Of course not! Who do you take me for? A prince doesn't pay for food; he takes it."

"So you're the pizza thief!" Videl announced. Pulling out a set of handcuffs, the Satan girl approached the thief. "Okay buddy, it's time I brought you to justice. Put these on or I'm gonna have to rough you up."

Vegeta stared at the girl before raising a hand up, the fingers stiff and the thumb curled into the palm. With a swing, he landed a chop to the girl's neck, causing her to collapse to the ground unconscious.

"Vegeta! What'd you do that for?!" Gohan exclaimed.

The saiyan looked at the boy. "I will not be subjugated to some weakling's ideals of right and wrong. Take her home and leave me alone."

* * *

It was a couple hours before Videl woke up. Groggily looking around, the daughter of Satan noticed she was lying on the car seat of the crashed pizza car. Leaning up, she couldn't help but rub her neck. For some weird reason it was very sore.

"I see you're awake," Gohan said, causing her to look at him. The demi-saiyan had been leaning up against the car, just waiting for the girl to wake up.

"What happened?" Videl asked as she moved to get out of the car, stopping when she sat at the edge of the seat.

"We found the thief," the Son boy told her, causing the girl to become alert quickly.

"We did? Where is it? Why aren't we at the police station?" she demanded.

Sighing, the Son boy said "He got away. You were going to handcuff him but you slipped and knocked yourself out on the sidewalk." Extending a finger, the boy pointed at a banana peel that sat on the sidewalk.

Videl couldn't help but sweatdrop. "You've got to be kidding me," she said before looking at the boy. "Why didn't you catch him then? I know you're more than capable of doing that."

Suddenly, Gohan began to grin. "Don't worry. I called his wife and told her everything. She'll give the guy his just deserts."

That was when both teens heard a mangled cry of "Nooooooooo!" coming from the distance.

Justice had been served.


	3. Science of Pheromones

Theme=Temperance

I was a bit worried about this entry. Barely touches the theme but what are ya going to do? I like it and I'm too lazy to change it now.

* * *

"Alright class, I'll be right back. Don't do anything that could get me fired," the teacher announced as he left the class.

Gohan stared as the door closed behind the teacher before looking at his classmates. Currently, the Son boy was in his science class and they had the great opportunity to use various chemicals in a lab experiment. Though it was a completely controlled experiment with controlled results, it was at least a break from the dull and boring at Orange Star High.

Sitting at a table, Gohan looked at his lab partners, Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl. Though it had been convenient that he had landed in a group with them, he had a slight suspicion that he had only ended up with them because he was smart. Not to slight the other three, but he had been at the top of everyone's list when it came down to group formations; it had only been Videl's _very_ persuasive threats that had gotten the rest of the class to back off of him.

At the moment, the demi-saiyan was sitting on his stool, bored. His group had already finished the lab assignment, leaving him to do nothing worth mentioning besides wondering when class would end. The same could be said about Erasa and Videl as bored expressions covered their faces. The only one who didn't seem bored was Sharpner…

The blond had seemed to stumble upon a means to suppress his boredom. Grabbing random bottles, the boy poured in a small amount of the chemicals held with in them into a glass beaker. Though alarming, since who knew what reaction those chemicals could have on one another, nothing bad had occurred.

Yet.

Deciding to make sure that his friend wasn't gonna cause a nuclear reaction or some other disaster, the Son boy took a peak at the labels of each chemical that had been used. Videl, however, had noticed what Sharpner had been up to and took a more direct approach.

"Sharpner, what are you doing?"

The blond looked up at the girl. "I'm experimenting. I'm trying to find out how many different things I can put into this glass before it goes boom."

Erasa looked alarmed at that. "Sharpner! You can't do that! What if that stuff splashed on us? It could eat us alive!"

That caused the Satan girl to scowl. "Sharpner, you better stop what you're doing before I shove your head into that beaker. I don't want a drop of that stuff touching me."

That was when Gohan let out a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't worry guys. The chemicals Sharpner's using are commonly found in perfumes and cologne."

The three humans looked at the boy oddly. "How would you know what's in…oh, never mind," Videl said. "I should've known you'd know what those things would do."

"So I'm making a cologne?" Sharpner asked.

"So far. Though the scent I'm getting smells like something a woman would wear."

"It's cologne," the jock growled. Smirking then, the blond looked at Videl and said "Just wait until I finish this mix. You'll be draping yourself all over me."

Rolling her eyes, Videl replied "As if," and turned her back to the group. "The day I hang myself over you is the day abstinence dies; and as long as I'm around, I'll make sure the resistance keeps on."

Sharpner just kept his smirk as he looked at the girl. Grabbing another bottle, he poured in a few drops. Unlike all the other chemicals he had used, this one had a more adverse affect as the liquid within the beaker began to bubble and react violently.

Watching it for a few seconds, Sharpner then shouted "Its gonna blow!" and dove under the table, Gohan and Erasa following as well. All the other students had also ducked, not quite knowing why but if an explosion was gonna erupt, they didn't want to get caught in the blast.

That left Videl the only one not seeking cover. Turning to look at the beaker, the Satan girl only had time to widen her eyes as the glass blew apart, sending the concoction all over the place; most prominently on the girl.

As soon as the outburst had calmed down, the students slowly got out of their covers; seeing the room covered in the "cologne" as well as Videl.

And the daughter of Satan didn't look happy in the least bit.

Upon seeing Videl looking like a drowned rat, Gohan was immediately at her side, trying to wipe the dripping chemicals off of her; using his own shirt to clean her. All the while, rage covered the face of the Satan girl as she set her sights on Sharpner.

"Sharpner, I'm gonna kill you!"

Immediately, the girl lunged at the boy, who had flinched away. However, her plan to beat the crap out of the boy was put on hold as Gohan grabbed her, pressing her back against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. All the while, the Satan girl clawed at the air.

"Videl! Calm down!" the Son boy pleaded as he felt the girl thrash in his arms.

"Not until Sharpner is dead at my feet!" Videl screamed. Her fury was at an all new height, something she never figured would happen to her. All the while, she could feel her body heating up, most likely from her anger.

However, slowly the heat grew and grew, slowing her action as she panted heavily. Something was wrong, she could feel it. There was no way she should've tired out already.

That was when she caught the scent of something. It was pleasing to her nose, causing her to sniff the air. It didn't take her long to find out where it was emanating from.

Turning her head, the Satan girl set her eyes on Gohan, who seemed to make her feel even hotter. What was going on with her? This had never happened before.

Gohan caught this development as he lowered the girl to the ground, sure that she wouldn't maul Sharpner any time soon. What he didn't expect was for Videl whip around and close her eyes as she took a deep breath right next to him; almost as if she was smelling him.

Talk about creepy.

"You smell…niiiice," Videl breathed, taking in another breath. Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking at the boy in a way he had never been looked at before.

"Uhh, thanks Videl," Gohan replied as he scratched the back of his head while taking a step back. However, his attempt to put a little distance between him and the Satan girl was for naught as Videl took a step to him, still looking at him with that sultry look.

While the Son boy didn't know why Videl was looking at him like that, Erasa recognized that look. She and every non-tomboy had been giving that same look to guys since the dawn of time; and that was usually when they were about to jump a boy and have their way with them.

Watching as Gohan continued to back away and Videl sauntered after him, the blonde could tell that the Satan girl was mere seconds away from doing that exact thing.

"Sharpner, we have to stop her!" Erasa exclaimed, catching the blond off guard.

"Stop who from what?"

"Stop Videl from screwing Gohan in the middle of class!"

That got the jock's attention. "You're right! We have to stop her!" Quickly, Sharpner made a beeline for the Satan girl, Erasa hot on his heels. It was a good thing they acted when they did; a moment later and Gohan would've had nothing on but his teddy bear underwear. Lunging, the blonds tackled the daughter of Satan, catching her off guard as she fell to the floor; her friends landing on top of her.

"Gohan, quick! We have to put Videl somewhere; fast!" Erasa ordered.

Obeying without question, the Son boy took off into the hall with the two blonds securing a still startled Videl. The two found Gohan at the end of the hall, holding the door to the janitor's closet open. Quickly, Sharpner and Erasa carried their dark haired friend to the closet and tossed her in it, slamming the door shut after her.

Breathing heavily, the three students stared at the door in silence. "You know, Videl can probably get out of there," Sharpner commented.

"No, she can't," Gohan replied. "The door only has one knob and that's on the outside. Every janitor leaves the door open so they don't lock themselves in."

"Smart thinking," Erasa said.

Before she could say anymore though, the three heard banging on the door, mingled with the shrieks of Videl. "Let me out of here!!"

"I've never seen Videl act this way," Erasa said as small dents began appearing in the door. "I thought you said that thing Sharpner made was a perfume, Gohan."

"It was," the Son boy replied. "I guess that last chemical Sharpner added altered it."

"Do you have any idea what it could be? It's like some sort of love potion or something."

That caused the demi-saiyan to think deeply. "Perhaps…perhaps that mix created some kind of pheromone."

"Pheromone?" Sharpner responded. "Wouldn't Videl be attracted to every one else then?"

"Not necessarily," Gohan answered. "The chemicals were absorbed by her skin, so that created a biological stimulus to begin procreation."

The blonds stared at the Son boy. Simultaneously, they said "What?"

Gohan couldn't help but sigh. "The chemicals made her go into heat."

"So that perfume made Videl horny?" Erasa questioned.

"In a matter of speaking, yes."

"But why Nerd boy?" Sharpner complained. "Why just him and no one else?"

That was when three sets of eyes noticed a stain on the demi-saiyan's shirt. A stain that was the same color as the concoction Sharpner had made. A stain that had gotten there when Gohan was using it to clean Videl off.

"Oh great, my cologne is making Videl slobber over a country bumpkin!" the blond jock whined.

"I'm sorry Sharpner," Gohan apologized. "I wish I could—"

"Guys, shhhh," Erasa shushed. Both boys looked at the blonde curiously. "Do you guys hear that?"

Listening, neither boy could hear a thing, prompting them to shake their heads.

"Did Videl stop pounding on the door?" Erasa finally asked.

Slowly, all three students looked at the dent covered door. Not a peep was coming from it, causing the three to feel nervous.

That was when a loud war cry was shouted and the door was torn from the frame. A moment later, a large ball of metal flew out of the janitor's closet and nailed Sharpner in the head, knocking him out.

Slowly, Videl emerged from the janitor's closet, lust completely dominating her features. "Oh Gooooooooooooohan."

"Videl, wait, you're not yourself," Erasa tried to reason. "You have to resist the urge to screw Gohan. You always said you'd abstain from sex!"

One murderous look from Videl caused the blonde to faint where she stood, rendering her argument meaningless.

Turning her eyes back to Gohan, the Son boy gulped as he started to back away. His retreat was short lived though as Videl immediately went up to him and shoved him into the nearest classroom.

A classroom that was conveniently empty.

"Now Videl," Gohan said. "You have to stop this. I won't give in to temptation because you're not yourself."

All the while, Videl made her way to the boy, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Videl…please," the Son boy nearly begged. "Quit doing this."

Raising one of her hands to Gohan's face, Videl stroked his cheek before pressing her lips against his.

Gohan gave into temptation shortly after.

* * *

To Nikki: Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it.


	4. A Lion's Meow

Theme= Courage

* * *

He had been kidnapped at the age of four; fought evil aliens at the age of five; and faced an evil space tyrant with ambitions of immortality at the age of six. He even defeated one of the most evil creations to walk the planet by the time he was eleven and through all of that, he had shown courage, determination, and kindness.

To overcome such obstacles, one had to forgo the ever present urge to scream and run away. Gohan had done such, even though he had screamed and run away once. Not one of his proudest moments but he was sure he had made up for it later in the battle.

Yet all of those major events in his life didn't ready him for his greatest challenge; something that filled his gut with fear unlike any other.

His task: ask Videl Satan to the school dance.

Ever since the declaration of this school event, the Son boy had been trying to ask the daughter of Hercule Satan to it but had yet to summon the courage to do so. In fact, every time he had worked himself into enough confidence, it would flee his system just as he was about to ask.

Two weeks worth of fretting, build-up, and chickening out; yep, that described the last two weeks for Gohan all too well. At least he had another week to ask her though. That was one positive out of the whole mess.

Another was Videl's constant shooting gallery of would-be suitors.

Now, though Gohan had been at fault for some of his cowardliness, there had been a few time…make that several times where another boy would interrupt him and ask the Satan girl to the dance.

To make a long story short, Videl nearly tore the boys a new butt hole for interrupting the Son boy and would then promptly turn her attention back to him, waiting for the boy to continue. Due to the viciousness of the Satan girl's rejections though, Gohan would change the subject to something less volatile.

However, today was the day; the day Gohan would ask Videl Satan to the school dance. Nothing would stand in his way. Not one thing.

"Hey Videl?" Gohan asked as the two walked the halls of Orange Star High. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," the Satan girl replied.

"Uhh, well, I was wondering if—"

"Hey Videl," a masculine voice interrupted, causing both dark haired teens to look behind them. Standing in a white suit, Sharpner held a bouquet flowers to the Satan girl. Using his most charming voice possible, the blond said "Videl, would you go to the school dance with me?"

There it was…again! Another boy had beaten him to the punch and now fate was in the short girl's hands as to whether she'd accept or not. Looking at her, Gohan had a feeling he knew just what her answer would be.

"Buzz off, Sharpner," Videl replied. "I have better things to do than go to some stupid dance with you."

Opposite looks covered both boys' faces; one of relief for Gohan's and a deflated one for Sharpner. However, the blond jock was not one to give up so easily.

"You know you don't mean that, babe," he said as suave as he could. "You know that anyone would give anything to be going to a dance with me."

"Well I'm not everyone. Now beat it. I _was_ talking to Gohan before you interrupted."

"You're talking to me now, so forget the country bumpkin."

The next thing anyone knew, Sharpner was imbedded in a wall, a black eye forming on his face and a few teeth were missing. There was no way anyone would mistake Videl's thoughts of being around the blond.

Scowling, the Satan girl took in a deep breath before settling down. Turning, she faced the Son boy once more and asked "So what did you want to ask me?"

Panic filled the Son boy's body. There was no way he could ask Videl to the dance now! Not after the way she dealt with Sharpner's attempt.

"I, uhh, umm…was wondering…if…you'd…"

Videl cocked an eyebrow. "Wondering if I'd what?"

"If…you'd…go…get a soda with me," the Son boy sputtered, feeling a bit disappointed with himself. Although this was better than all the other times where he'd ask something completely different; some of those being about the weather to haircuts to Videl's locker combination. Don't even ask what he was thinking when he asked about the locker combination.

The Satan girl blinked at the boy for a couple seconds before giving a small smile. "Sure, I'd like a soda. Let's go."

Though not exactly what he wanted to ask her, Gohan couldn't help but feel relief welling within him. He was a small step closer to asking the girl of every boy's dreams and wet dreams to the upcoming dance. He just needed to play this smoothly and things would go his way.

* * *

Well, things always didn't go smooth when you were a Son. Once the two teens had reached a soda shop, they had done nothing but sip at their drinks, looking everywhere but at themselves for something interesting.

Gohan couldn't help the feeling of misery within him. Here he was, with Videl, and no distractions. The prime opportunity to get his question out in the open and see what would happen.

Wait, maybe he was going at this the wrong way. Perhaps he needed to think like other people he knew to find the right mindset to solve his quandary. Hmm…what would Dad do?

'Hey Chichi, what's for dinner?'

Hmm…perhaps that was the wrong person to think about. What would Piccolo do?

'I've got more important things to do than hanging around despicable humans.'

That didn't work either, not in this situation anyways. What about Vegeta?

'Woman! I broke the Gravity Room again! Fix it now!'

Definitely the wrong thing to say, especially to Videl. He'd be lucky to only be put in a body cast if he said such a thing.

"What 'cha thinking about?" the girl in questions suddenly said, shocking the Son boy out of his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing," he responded, scratching the back of his head.

"That's not what I'd call it," Videl said with a smirk. "You were obviously thinking about something with the way you were making faces. So spill; what were you thinking about?"

Well, at least they had some kind of conversation going, might as well keep it going. "Well, I've been having this problem. You see, I need to ask…uhh…my mom! Yeah, my mom something and I don't know how to go about asking it."

Videl cocked her eyebrow. "That's it? That shouldn't be too hard. What do you need to ask?"

"Well, I was wondering about learning how to dance. After hearing about the school dance and all, I started thinking that it would be a good idea to learn how to."

"The school dance, huh?" Videl inquired, looking interested. "So you're planning on going?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Asked anyone to it yet?"

"No…not yet. Haven't quite gathered the courage to ask someone yet."

"Not yet, huh? Need my help?"

Gohan could feel his palms starting to sweat. Was Videl going to help him ask her out to the dance? Could that really be what was happening? Or was he just seeing things the way he wanted to see them?

"Well, that's nice of—"

Suddenly, a loud beeping caught both teens off guard. Looking to the watch on Videl's wrist, they both waited for the voice of the police chief to inform them of the next crime in Satan City.

"Microwave went off!" one of the employees at the soda counter shouted, taking the attention off Videl's watch. Apparently the microwave had a similar bell to the Satan girl's watch.

"Uhh…perhaps we should get going," Gohan suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," Videl agreed.

* * *

It had been a half hour and both teens found themselves outside Satan Manor, the house of Hercule Satan and subsequently Videl.

Silence had reigned over the dark haired couple, leaving Gohan to wallow in despair. Nothing seemed to be going his way. Already, any chance he had of finally popping the question seemed far away. Perhaps he'd just have to ask tomorrow.

"Thanks for walking me home, Gohan," Videl said as she looked to him.

"You're welcome," the Son boy replied.

Watching as the Satan girl began her trip towards her front door, something just seemed to snap within the boy. Who cared if he got rejected or not? As long as he tried his hand at taking Videl, that was all that mattered. Might as well get it over with already and hope for the best.

"Hey Videl?" Gohan called out, catching the girl's attention. "Can I ask you something?"

Videl looked at the boy. "Sure, shoot."

"Would you go to the school dance with me?"

The Satan girl just stared at the boy for what felt like five seconds…definitely five seconds. Any longer and Gohan would've thought Videl wanted to pretend he had never asked the question.

That was when she let a small smile crawl onto her face.

* * *

I must say, this last scene actually comes from personal experience. Though in my case, it wasn't a school dance, more like asking a girl out. Funny how things work out, don't they?


	5. The Wrong Faith

When this GohanVidel Week had been announced, this was the first entry I wrote. Thought it would be longer but I got everything I wanted out of it. Hopefully that comes across.

Theme= Faith

* * *

Something was wrong with Gohan, Videl knew that much. For all the time she had known the boy, he had never once asked her if she wanted to hang out with him. It wasn't as if she would reject him, mind you, but the fact that he actually had the courage to come ask her in her bedroom was what really got to her.

"Umm, sure Gohan, we can hang," she answered the boy's question, receiving a half-hearted smile from him in return. Yep, there was definitely something wrong with the boy.

And it would've been a waste of breath to say that she was gonna find out what it was.

"So…where would you like to go?" the Son boy asked her.

"You want to go somewhere?" Videl said, surprised.

"Yeah. Any where would be fine."

"Umm, okay. How about we go flying?" she suggested.

The half smile returned. "That sounds great."

Moments later, the two teens were high about the clouds, drifting along as they looked around the sky in silence. That silence would have to end soon if the Satan girl was going to find out what was troubling the boy.

"So, mind telling me what's got you so upset?" Videl finally asked the boy.

Gohan sighed. "I'm that obvious, huh?"

"I'd say so. You can tell me if you want."

Gohan looked out into the cloudy expanse. "Yeah, I think I can."

Leaning back, Videl but her hands behind her head and floated on her back, turning her face to look at her friend. Had the two been on land somewhere, Videl would've looked as if she were lounging on the ground, just waiting for the story.

"As you know, Goten's birthday was a couple days ago," Gohan began.

"Yeah, I remember," Videl confirmed.

"And as everyone knew by the end of it, my dad hadn't shown up until it was over."

"Chichi wasn't very happy about that," the Satan girl said, shivering slightly. If there was one person on this planet she didn't want to anger, it was that woman.

"Yeah, and after he arrived, mom and I took him aside to hear his explanation. He said that he had been out getting a present for Goten and that he decided on fish," Gohan continued.

Videl cocked an eyebrow. "A fish? I didn't see any fish while I was there."

"That's cause dad ate it, along with the three others he had caught. Said he had gotten hungry and thought eating one fish wouldn't hurt. I was okay with that part since missing one fish isn't a big deal. It was when he went to the other ones that got to me."

"Then he had the nerve to give bones to Goten as the present. I'm happy that Goten was entertained by them but the fact that dad put his own stomach first is what's really upsetting me. You'd think after being away from his family, he'd have some priorities right. I trusted him to be able to do that much."

"So that was what those were," Videl murmured. She had remembered seeing Goten crawling over a weird looking jungle gym; weird being that it was white and polished. At least it made sense now that she knew what it actually was."

"So you came to me to vent?" the Satan girl asked, rolling onto her side.

"Well, not exactly. I stopped over at Capsule Corp. first," the Son boy admitted.

"To relieve your anger?"

"At first, yes. But then Vegeta said something that gave me déjà vu."

"What did he say?" the girl asked curiously.

"He said 'that we were the last of the saiyans' and 'that made us like brothers.' He said a similar thing to me when I was a kid; though he kneed me in the stomach afterward. He said 'we need to look out for one another at this time' and this time, I think he meant it."

Videl looked at the boy with wide eyes. That was perhaps the nicest thing she had ever heard from that man and he wasn't exactly the cuddliest guy around. "Did he say anything else?"

"To do what made me feel happy. I thought about it for awhile and came to you."

A warm, fuzzy feeling filled Videl. "I make you happy huh? I'm flattered."

Gohan looked at her and for the first time that day, he gave her his full smile. "Yeah. I tried thinking of something to do with you on the way over but I couldn't quite figure it out."

This caused the Satan girl to smile. "I'm glad you feel that way. Hopefully I helped you with your problem."

"It felt good to talk about it," the Son boy admitted.

"The way I see it, you just need to learn when to put your trust in people," Videl said. "There are some people you can put your faith in and know they won't harm you; then there are those that you just shouldn't put it in."

"And I put faith in the wrong person, huh?" Gohan summed up.

"Not quite. I'd put faith in your dad when it comes to saving the world; but when it comes to everyday things, he's not the guy I'd count on." She then quickly added "No offense."

"None taken," Gohan replied. "That puts a few things in perspective, you know?"

"Glad I could help."


	6. Knowledge of Hope

Not too thrilled about this one. I was having a lack of inspiration for this and threw something together. Perhaps this is a sign of me thinking to much...

Theme= Hope

* * *

Hoping and knowing were two different things Videl discovered. Hope was where there was uncertainty and relying on blind faith to get through an obstacle. Knowing though, that was where you knew beyond a shadow of doubt that you could and would overcome an obstacle.

Usually, Videl could rely on her well-trained fists to get through anything. Everything from criminals to last minute research papers; the Satan girl would overcome them for the betterment of herself and others.

Unfortunately, that control didn't extend beyond those fists of hers. Perhaps the first time she had ever turned to hope was when she saw her closest friend being attacked in the middle of a tournament. Those two men, Yamu and Spopovitch had snuck up on Gohan and had stabbed him in the gut with some weird device.

If it hadn't been for Gohan's father holding her back, the Satan girl would've gone out into that ring and showed those ugly bald men just who's friend they were attacking. Unfortunately, she had been forced into the role of being an onlooker; not something she relished in. Throughout the whole ordeal, Videl could remembering praying, hoping that the Son boy would get out of this confrontation in one piece.

After an eternity of listening to Gohan's screams, finally those two brutes dropped him to the floor, leaving the stadium by flight. Instead of going after them, Videl made a beeline straight towards the fallen Son boy.

Fear had made a very comfortable home inside of her stomach upon seeing him. Gohan was extremely pale and that was saying something. Despite living in a remote place, the boy had somehow managed to dodge any ray of sunlight that could've possibly give him a tan.

Just looking at him made the daughter of Satan tear up. Doing her best to hold them at bay, she had knelt by him and promised him he'd be alright. Her hope had gone unvoiced.

It wasn't until that big red guy, Kabob or Mosquito or something like that, had approached and promised her he'd heal the fallen Son boy. Taking his word, she watched as he fulfilled his promise.

Her hope had been rewarded.

* * *

"Trunks and Goten are going to be alright…but Gohan and Vegeta…are dead."

Those were the most damning words she had ever heard. Gohan dead? But how? It just couldn't be.

Videl didn't make a sound. Though Chichi had fainted and Bulma had mourned aloud for all to witness, Videl had silently turned to face the edge of this foreign place. It had been called "The Lookout" by Goku, but other than that, she didn't really know what this place was.

Slowly, tears leaked from her eyes and fell to the tiled floor. An image of a smiling Gohan was firmly in her head and she refused to let it go.

It was sometime before she could mull over her thoughts. As the others had accepted the deaths of their friends, Videl couldn't shake this feeling that wrong…or maybe right. To say that she hoped that Goku was wrong would've been an understatement; but to say that she knew that Gohan was alive…that felt more correct. What had given her those thoughts, she didn't know, but it was a lot better than admitting the death of someone she cared for.

As time went by though, the more conviction she felt, the more she felt right. Gohan was alive somewhere; no amount of arguing could change her mind. Krillen had tried and she put that uprising down rather quickly.

And she'd do it a hundred times more if need be.

* * *

Doubt had been swirling within her mind. Majin Buu had finally made good on his pledge and killed off every single last living thing on the planet. After being hit by that candy beam of his, Videl had been sent on into the next life, meeting up with Chichi and Bulma and went on an Otherworld-wide search for the missing Son boy. With everyone dead, there was no where else for him to go but here.

As time went on, things seemed to have proven her right. Gohan wasn't dead; otherwise he'd be here. He was alive somewhere else, she just knew it.

Things got weird shortly after that revelation. One moment she was in the next life, the next she was back on the Lookout and hearing voices. Vegeta, Goku, and her father's to be precise.

The next thing she knew, a hand had been placed on her shoulder, alerting her to a presence behind her. She couldn't help the overwhelming emotions that assaulted her then.

So she took it out on Gohan, pounding on his chest as she let out more tears. Geez, after spending a good deal of her life being tough and tomboyish, she was crying an awful lot lately.

But what else could she do when life rewarded her?


	7. Secret Auction

And this is the last entry for this week. A very decent one if I don't say so myself. Can't wait for another one. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Theme= Charity

* * *

Gohan stared at Erasa with wide eyes.

"So, will you sign up?" the blonde asked, smiling dazzling at him.

"But…I…" the Son boy said, nearly speechless.

"Please Gohan, please!" Erasa whined. "It's for a good cause. If you help me, I'll be your bestest friend!"

She had him; there was no way he could refuse. Especially after that pouting face she was throwing at him.

Sighing, he said "Okay, I'll do it."

"Yes! Thanks Gohan!" Erasa cheered before looking away from and jotting his name on a piece of paper. A closer inspection of the paper showed many more names, indicating that it was a list of some sort.

It had only been moments before that the young blonde had approached Gohan and begged for his services. Apparently, the school was holding a fundraiser to send money to local charities. Which ones, the demi-saiyan didn't know but it was for a good cause or so he was told.

The fundraiser itself was to be an auctioning of the student body. People were to make bids on certain students and the highest bid by the closing bell would win the services of the bought student; in other words, a modern day slave auction.

Throughout the last week or so, Erasa had been running around, signing people up. From what she claimed, she only needed one more person and Gohan had been that lucky soul. With him added to her sizeable list, all that needed to be done was to advertise and get this fundraiser underway.

"So, who else is helping?" Gohan asked, trying to strike up some sort of conversation.

"Sharpner's helping," Erasa replied as she looked at the Son boy. "You wouldn't believe what it took to get him to agree to it."

"Do I want to know?"

"No; not really."

"That's because Mountain Boy here couldn't take it."

Both teens looked up to see the beloved Sharpner as he sat in his seat. "And what's that suppose to mean?" Erasa spoke.

"It means that not everyone can handle this brilliance of mine," the blond bragged as he leaned back into his chair, his arms folding behind his head. "You're just lucky I was in a good mood to help out."

"Oh joy, I can see Erasa passing out from appreciation."

This time, three teens looked to see the ever popular Videl Satan. For some reason, she always looked like she was in a bad mood, or so Gohan thought. Maybe she didn't get a good breakfast or something? That could explain a couple things.

"Hey Vi," Erasa greeted. "Guess what? I just got the final person we'll be selling."

Videl rolled her eyes as she sat down. "Good for you, Erasa. Who was the 'lucky' guy?"

Not catching the sarcasm, the blonde replied "Gohan volunteered. Isn't he such a sweaty?"

A blush found its way onto the Son boy's face.

The Satan girl looked at the saiyan before shrugging. "I still don't see the point of this whole thing. What exactly are people suppose to do anyways? Once you buy them, you really can't do anything."

This time, Erasa rolled her eyes. "That's because you're not thinking creatively." This earned the blonde a glare from her dark headed friend. "You pretty much get to boss the person you want around and they have to do what ever you say. You can have them move furniture; do your homework; tell them to streak around the school—"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Videl interrupted. "I'm still not gonna try and buy anyone."

"Oh, come on Videl!" Erasa pleaded. "You said you wouldn't be one of the auctioning people, so you have to try and buy someone. Heck, buy Sharpner!"

The sound of crickets could be heard around the room.

"Okay, maybe not Sharpner but—"

"Hey! What's wrong with me?!" the blond boy in question protested.

"Everything," Videl retorted to the boy. "I've got better things to do than buying some guy I want nothing to do with."

"Then how about Gohan? I know you've been curious about him since he got here. Maybe you can get him to tell you something about himself," the blonde girl pleaded.

That seemed to catch the Satan girl's interest. "Wait, if I buy Gohan, I can ask him about any secret of his and he'd have to tell me?"

"Well, yeah."

"Now hold on a second!" Gohan protested. "You didn't mention that when you asked me to sign up!"

However, the damage had been done. Just taking a look at Videl, the Son boy could see the gears turning in her head; a devious glint in her eyes.

If Gohan thought his Saiyaman secret wouldn't be safe, he was dead right. Rules were rules after all, even if he didn't like them. If Videl won the auction on him, all of his secrets were done with being secret.

* * *

He should've known. With Erasa in charge, he should've known that every person signed up for this auction was a guy.

Lining the walls of the emptied cafeteria, platforms stood, presenting what ever stood on them. In this case, the people who had agreed to be auctioned off.

It should've been no surprise that Erasa wanted to sign every boy she thought was hot, cute, or otherwise. Which group the Son boy fell into was beyond him. Perhaps it was otherwise since he had been the last guy she asked.

Walking throughout the room, girls looked at the boys like they were recently cut meat, sizing them up and debating the pros and cons of bidding for them. Some platforms held more gatherings of girls than others but the others had some sort of interested girls.

For Gohan, he had one constant person: Videl. She stared at him like a hawk hunting a mouse. For a moment, the demi-saiyan thought he was until he heard the squeal of a microphone through the speakers. Everyone turned to look at Erasa, who held the mike. "Thank you everyone for coming!" the blond announced. "The auction will start shortly, but I'd like to go over some rules before we begin."

At that point, a lot of people zoned out the girl as the girls turned their attention to which ever boy they were interested it and the boys…well, they just looked uncomfortable. Being the center of attention was a pretty nerve-wreaking experience, after all.

"And now, let's start with the bidding!" Erasa finally announced, receiving some cheers. Walking to the nearest platform, the blonde climbed on top of it before talking about the boy there. From what Gohan could see, she was about four guys down and intended on doing this auction one at a time. This was gonna take a loooooooooong time.

Suddenly, there was an uproar of high-pitched voices as girls threw out bids. There was quite a bit of them over there so who knew how long the bidding war would last. Taking a look, the Son boy was a bit relieved there weren't a lot of girls eyeing him up. Though it was concerning that Videl was still staring at him.

"Sold!" Erasa announced as one girl squealed in delight while others muttered sourly. The winning girl was motioned by Erasa to come up to the stage where she handed her a form and envelop. "Just fill out that form and put your bid in the envelope and turn it in to the front desk," the blond instructed. "Then you and your new boy toy can paint the town red."

As the girl began following the directions, Erasa moved on to the next boy, who just so happened to be Sharpner. "Alright girls, I now present Sharpner! He's one of the top jocks of the boxing and baseball clubs. Girls have literally clawed and bitten each other just to get a date with him! The opening bid for this hunk is 100 zenni! Do I hear any offers?"

The sound of crickets chirping could be painfully heard.

Hesitantly, one girl finally said "One zenni?"

"Okay, I've got one zenni! Do I hear two?"

Once again, another girl hesitantly said "One and a half zenni?"

"Hey, that amount doesn't even exist!" Sharpner protested.

Erasa promptly ignored the boy. "I've got one and a half zenni; do I hear one and three quarters?"

In the end, OSH's greatest jock brought in five and a half zenni. To say that Erasa was pleased would've been saying a blind man had 20/20 vision. But at least the useless goods were disposed of. Now she could rake in some serious cash.

Gohan gulped audibly. Even if he didn't like the idea of being sold off, there was no way he wanted to be sold for such an embarrassing amount. Just looking at Sharpner's face told him his friend was less than ecstatic with the price he had been bought with. The look on his face was only dulled by the same lack of excitement on the girl who bought him. It was obvious the girl had felt bad for the boy and hoped to raise the price on him, getting stuck with him in the end. Perhaps being nice didn't get people ahead.

Though the Son boy wasn't sure how much he would bring in, he was fairly certain he would have a decent price, due to Videl. One hundred, maybe two hundred zenni. A bit low but then, expecting any more might disappoint the boy.

Suddenly, Erasa was at his side, giving him a friendly smile and a wink. Tentatively, Gohan returned the smile. Leaning to him, the blonde said "Don't worry, Gohan. I'm sure you'll bring in a good price." Though she was just trying to reassure him, it made the Son boy feel relieved, if only for a few moments.

"Now I present to you Gohan!" Erasa announced. "He's the newest guy to our school with an IQ that'll blow you away! Need help on your homework? He can get you straight A's in a flash! He's even cute to boot. Rumor has it that he has a very _big_ package, if you know what I mean."

For some reason, Gohan couldn't help but notice the gathering crowd around his platform. Eyes were violating his privacy as the Son boy felt more naked than in his entire life; and that was saying something since he had run around his home naked more than on one occasion.

"The starting bid is 100 zenni; do I have any offers?"

Immediately, one girl shouted "100 zenni!"

That was soon followed by "200 zenni!"

"300!"

"350!"

"1000," Videl suddenly spoke up, confidence in her eyes. Erasa had done a good job selling the demi-saiyan, the Satan girl had to admit. But she figured if she threw out a very high bid, she'd scare off a bunch of the other ladies. A quick check around told her she had been correct.

"1100!" another voice shouted. Turning to look, Videl couldn't help but frown slightly as she stared at the red headed Angela. Where had she come from anyways? Wasn't her filler episode over already?

She wouldn't be outdone though, even as a couple other girls threw out 1200 and 1250 zenni bids. "1350."

"1400," Angela countered.

"1500," Videl shot back.

"2000."

A bunch of people had been taken back. Things were escalating a bit faster than expected.

Growling a bit, Videl upped her bid "2500."

"3000."

"3500."

"4500."

"4500!" Erasa exclaimed. "We've got a 4500 zenni bid girls; you are not mistaken."

Videl didn't lose her cool. "5000"

"6000."

"7000."

"8000."

Her patience was coming to an end. How much money did Angela have anyways? A quick look at her told the dark haired girl that she was running out. There was a bit of a frantic look as she dug into her money purse.

"9000," Videl declared. Then after a moment's pause "Make that 9001."

"Oh my Kami!" Erasa shouted. "We're over 9000!"

That seemed to break Angela's concentration as she lost count of her money. Rushing herself, she couldn't quite keep the number right and had to start over again.

"Do I hear any bid more than 9001?" Erasa asked. "Going once; going twice; sold!"

The daughter of Satan pumped her fist into the air, her sign of victory. Gohan, in the meantime, just stared at the crowd in front of him. Never had he thought he'd bring in that much money; but why look a gift horse in the mouth?

Suddenly, reality crashed down on him. He was now Videl's slave, for lack of any better words. If she wanted his secrets, and she did, they stood no chance of remaining hidden.

Crap.


End file.
